bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Rangiku, dances! Slice the invisible enemy!
Rangiku, dances! Slice the invisible enemy! is the eighty-sixth episode of the Bleach anime. Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, Yasutora Sado, Noba, and Ururu Tsumugiya face off against the old Bount, Sawatari, and his Doll, Baura. Summary Sawatari asks his opponents, Sado, Ururu, and Noba if they agree with him on it being nice to be young. Sado ignores his question and asks Sawatari why he has been taking the souls of the living. Sawatari questions why he shouldn't do this and Sado yells at him not to do that. Sawatari explains that he wants more power and Sado asks him why, but Sawatari doesn't give him an answer. Sado and the others then prepare to battle Sawatari, but before they can they're interrupted by Rangiku, who greets Sado. Rangiku explains why she's in the Human World and she asks the group why they're here. Noba points to the old man in front of them and explains that he's a Bount. Rangiku is surprised by this and Sawatari proves to Rangiku that he's a Bount by bringing his Doll out, Baura. Sawatari suddenly enters into the ground below him, leaving the group confused. Rangiku notes that his Reiatsu disappeared and Sado asks Noba if he's able to sense anything. Noba suddenly tells the group to run away and they do so. As they run away, Sawatari's whale-like Doll reveals itself to the group by crashing through the ground they were just standing on. The Doll then goes back into the ground, hiding itself from the group again. As Sado, Ururu and Noba try to guess what the Doll is, Rangiku stabs into the ground in an attempt to hit the Doll. However, it backfires as the Doll appears directly behind Rangiku and attacks her. Rangiku is able to escape due to Noba's teleportation ability and Rangiku thanks Noba, but he doesn't say anything due to his shyness. Sawatari suddenly reveals himself to the group again and he introduces his Doll to them. The Doll talks to Sawatari and Rangiku is shocked that the Doll can actually speak. Noba explains to Rangiku that Dolls contain independent minds and Rangiku remarks that that's interesting. Sawatari explains that his Doll is able to manipulate space and open other dimensions, which allows him to swim about freely through objects in this dimension. Sawatari remarks that Noba contains a similar ability to his, but compared to his own power, Noba's power is insignificant. Noba asks him if he's so sure about that and Sawatari remarks that Noba is arrogant, leading him to decide that he should show him the huge difference in their power. Rangiku releases her Zanpakutō, Haineko, but Sawatari's Doll begins to suck up the ash formed from her Zanpakutō, forcing Rangiku to seal back her sword. Sado asks Rangiku why she backed off her attack and Sawatari explains that if she had continued with her attack she would have lost her Zanpakutō. Sado is still confused and Noba explains that the Doll also has an alternate dimension in its mouth. Rangiku calls the Soul Society and tells them to pinpoint her location and to freeze everything around her at a 500 meter radius, as well as soul protection. Rangiku then tells them to do the same for Lieutenants Shūhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira just to be safe. The person on the other line says they will, but then informs Rangiku that Lieutenant Renji Abarai has been injured, but the extent of his injuries are unknown. Rangiku tells the others that now that she has contacted the Soul Society, there is no need to hold back anymore. Sado brings out his armored arm and fires a blast of spiritual energy at the Doll, but the Doll is able to escape by entering through dimensions again. The Doll comes out and attacks the group, but as he does this Rangiku fires off Hadō #4. Byakurai. However, the Doll is able to escape this technique as well and it maneuvers around to catch Rangiku off guard and attack her. Rangiku is barely able to dodge the attack and she swings her Zanpakutō at the Doll, but it escapes through another dimension again. Rangiku yells to Sado that its heading right towards him and Sado fires off a huge blast of spiritual energy at the Doll, but the Doll simply swallows the attack. Rangiku takes Sado and brings him up into the air to escape the Doll, but the Doll continues chasing after them. Ururu suddenly appears next to the Doll and kicks him into the ground. The group uses this opportunity to escape from the area. On the top of a building, the group wonders how they can stop the Doll. Rangiku asks Noba how he was able to sense the Doll's attack before it happened and Noba explains that as the Doll escapes from the other dimension, he creates ripples in this dimension, but he can only sense it an instant before he escapes. Because of this, Rangiku concludes that the only option would be to dodge his attacks. Sado asks how the Doll is able to sense where they are in this dimension, even though the Doll is in another dimension. Noba explains that the Doll is probably using something like sonar, since he has been sensing sudden waves of Reiatsu coming from the ground. Rangiku asks if he could trace that to find out where he is, but Noba states that it would be too weak. Rangiku wonders if they can do anything to him and Sado states that since he has stopped attacking them for now, then they should come up with a plan. The Doll suddenly reveals itself to the group and goes to swallow Sado, but Ururu pushes Sado out of the way, but in the process she ends up getting swallowed by the Doll. The Doll then disappears again and the group begins searching for him. Rangiku wonders what's going on with the Doll since it doesn't seem to matter what surface it enters from. As she says this, Sawatari reveals himself to the group and tells Rangiku that she's catching on. Sawatari explains to them that Ururu is safe since his Doll's stomach is connected to an alternate dimension, but she won't be able to survive there for a long period of time. Rangiku asks what he'll do with her and Sawatari explains that with his Doll he'll be able to absorb not only her soul, but her entire Human body. Sado tells Sawatari to return Ururu now, but Sawatari tells them that they'll all be joining her soon enough. He sends his Doll after them and Rangiku releases her Zanpakutō. She uses it to cut a hole under them, allowing them to escape from the Doll, as well as causing the Doll to crash into the ground. Sawatari runs towards them and curses at the group, but as he does this part of the building that was also cut by Haineko falls down on top of Sawatari. However, he is saved by his Doll who takes him a bit away from the battle zone. As Sawatari orders his Doll to go after the group, Rangiku, Sado and Noba are shown hiding. Rangiku asks if they'll be safe here and Noba explains that it's very likely that the Doll can only go into areas that are wide enough for him to enter, but in a narrow area like this they should be safe. Sado begins to feel guilty over Ururu being swallowed because of him, but Rangiku tells him it isn't his fault. Sado wonders what good he is since his power has always been used to protect others, but now his power has lost its purpose. Sado states that the only thing he's thinking about right now is saving Ururu, but Rangiku tells him that he can't just charge in without thinking. Noba suggests that they should lure him into his dimension and that if he does that he should be able to control everything inside it at will, allowing him to save Ururu. The group agrees on this plan and Noba tells them that they have to lure the Doll in front of him without Sawatari noticing. Sado decides that he'll be the decoy, but Rangiku tells him that she'll do it. Sado tells her that he can't let her be put in such danger, but Rangiku states that she's strong enough to be fine. The group then decide to begin their plan. Rangiku appears by herself and calls out to the Doll and the Doll goes out to attack her. Rangiku is able to hit the Doll in the ground, but she loses the Doll when Sado begins firing spiritual blasts of energy at the Doll. Rangiku is suddenly attacked by the Doll and nearly swallowed, but Rangiku uses her Zanpakutō to hold the Doll's mouth open. Rangiku then tells Sawatari that he fell for her trick and Sado picks up the Doll by its tail and throws it towards Noba. Noba begins dragging Sawatari and the Doll into his dimension, but Sawatari tells him that he won't be beaten by him. However, Sado fires a blast of spiritual energy at the Doll, forcing it into Noba's dimension. Noba attempts to save Ururu, but before he can do anything the Doll forces itself out of the dimension, nearly incapacitating Noba in the process. Sawatari tells the group that he won't be sealed away yet and he decides to bring the fight to its conclusion. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book In the Seireitei, Yasochika Iemura informs his captain, Retsu Unohana, that they have received a report from Hanatarō Yamada. When Unohana asks him what it says, Iemura proceeds to detail how Hanatarō has gotten a part-time job in the Human World and that he says every day is fun before expressing annoyance that he is slacking off while the Fourth Division is handling strenuous tasks every day, all while barely concealing his contempt and envy of Hanatarō. After Unohana thanks him, Iemura excuses himself and walks away expressing disbelief at Hanatarō's actions while Unohana notes he seems to be enjoying himself. Characters in Order of Appearance #Yasutora Sado #Ururu Tsumugiya #Sawatari #Noba #Rangiku Matsumoto #Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa (flashback) #Shunsui Kyōraku (flashback) #Ichigo Kurosaki (flashback) #Byakuya Kuchiki (flashback) #Renji Abarai (flashback) #Kenpachi Zaraki (flashback) #Rukia Kuchiki (flashback) #Sōsuke Aizen (flashback) Fights *Rangiku Matsumoto & Yasutora Sado vs. Sawatari Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: * Techniques used: * Fullbring used: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * (flashback) Bankai: * (flashback) * (flashback) Dolls summoned: * Other powers: *Teleportation Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes